Como vivir en un mundo sin ti
by Monse6
Summary: Ron y Hermione estan luchando por sobrevivir en la batalla de Hogwarts, hasta que todo de repente termina ...    *Aun no termino la Historia, Pero espero que les guste :B


Él Hacia de todo para protegerla aunque el sabia que no hacia falta, que Hermione era mucho mejor en hechizos de defensa que el, y en algún momento durante la batalla que se estaba viviendo en hogwarts Hermione bloqueo algún hechizo que pudo haberlo matado, pero aun asi el quería defenderla, no quería perderla, la necesitaba viva, ya había sufrido bastante con la muerte de Fred, estaba harto solo quería escapar de ese lugar, escapar con Hermione e irse a La Madriguera donde el sabia que estarían a salvo donde nada le pasaría a su tesoro mas grande, su preciada Hermione, mientras no dejaba de bloquear hechizos que salian de todas partes recordó el momento que había vivido junto a Hermione unas horas atrás, su primer beso, ese beso que había sido mas perfecto de lo que alguna vez había imaginado exceptuando el hecho de que sucedió en medio de una terrible guerra, pero por fin había besado a Hermione y la había rodeado con sus brazos con desesperación como si fuera la ultima vez que la fuera a abrazar, eso sentía, pero no sabia por que… De algo estaba seguro amaba a Hermione, la amaba desde hacia tanto tiempo, en cada aventura que compartieron durante los años siempre había temido mas por ella que por su propia vida, sabia que este era el momento en el que tenia que decirle lo que sentía, tenia que decirle que la amaba…

Hermione- grito ron- Te amo siempre te ame y siempre te amare entendiste? Perdoname por todos los malos ratos que te hize pasar fui un tonto.

Crees que es el momento indicado Ronald – como le encantaba ese tono autoritario que Hermione solia usar cuando hablaba con el - pero también TE AMO siempre te ame y siempre te amare- y sonrio.

Después todo sucedió muy rápido el solo lo esucho un grito que posiblemente nunca olvidaría - Muerete maldita Sangre sucia - Era la voz de Bellatrix Lestrange y Ron vio como el Destello de Luz verde salía de su varita, observo como el rostro de Hermione quedaba inexpresivo y alcanzo a ver como su amada le lanzaba una ultima mirada antes de caer al suelo.

Para Ron ya nada tenia sentido, no tenia sentido vivir y seguir peleando en esa estúpida guerra que le había arranacado a la persona que mas amaba. El había fallado no cumplió lo que se propuso, no la había mantenido con vida, sus lagrimas le había nublado la vista y escuchaba un grito desgarrador pero se dio cuenta que el grito provenía de el.

No sabia hacia donde ir, no sabia que hacer, se dirigió hacia Hermione al cuerpo muerto de su amada- Esto es un sueño- penso - Hermione no puede estar muerta – cerro sus ojos y le rozo su frente que estaba extremadamente fría.

Sabia que tenia que matar a la maldita asesina de Hermione pero no se podía separarse de ella, no podía dejar a Hermione en medio de esa guerra, la volvió a mirar y cerro los ojos mientras le decía- Te amo Hermione- y le daba un beso en su frente.

Ron se puso de pie con una furia que invadía cada centímetro de sus venas y vio como todos se batian a duelo con los mortifagos, pero el tenia un único objetivo en su mente Bellatrix Lestrange siguió corriendo por el castillo hasta que llego al gran comedor y vio como esa maldita mujer lanzaba maldiciones asesinas a quien tuviera enfrente, como si le produjera una especie de placer que Ron no podía entender, le daba tanta furia.

Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Harry que si quería invocar una maldición asesina lo tenia que desear y en ese momento no deseaba otra cosa mas que la muerte de esa mortifaga y las palabras salieron de su boca- avada Kedavra-pero Bellatrix esquivo el hechizo y puso una cara de perplejidad y dijo – como te atreves a lanzarme una maldición asesina- Ron no entendía que hacia escuchándola pero bellatrix volvió a hablar- Sabes que al final es lo mejor querido tenemos, que eliminar la escoria de nuestra raza y esa sangre sucia se lo merecía - ron iva a mandarla al carajo cuando un destello de luz verde atreveso el comedor y vio como chocaba en el pecho de Bellatrix dejándola sin expresión y lo mejor de todo muerta, Ron se preguntaba de donde había salido esa maldición – todo estara bien Ron tranquilo – se acercaba su mama – Ya la eh matado nunca mas volverá a hacernos daño, nunca – Ron no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando incado en el suelo, alzo la mirada y observo a su madre y dijo – ahora que esa asesina estar muerto, yo tengo que alcanzar a Hermione- su madre lo miro con una cara de asombro y lo abrazo, era cierto Ron ya no quería vivir en un mundo donde no existiera Hermione pero después pensó - Hermione Harry y yo teníamos una misión y era destruir a Voldemort no me puedo rendir ahora, si no la muerte de Hermione … – se levenato separándose del abrazo de su madre y le dijo- estare bien mama tengo que terminar lo que empezamos, por favor busca el cuerpo de hermione y cuidalo-su madre asintió y ron salió corriendo del comedor no sabia a donde se dirigía pero seguía corriendo, enla esquina de un corredor encontró a Neville que le dijo – Ron solo falta la serpiente, tenemos que encontrarla Harry esta luchando contra voldemort no tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿Dónde esta hermone?- Pregunto y Ron sintió esas palabras como si lo estuvieran desgarrando por dentro y no pudo responder, las palabras no salian de su boca entonces Nevillelo supo y dijo – No puede ser – se veía bastante sorprendido y abrazo a su amigo y después añadió justamente lo que Ron había pensado – tenemos que terminar esto – y echaron a andar, aunque no tardaron mucho en encontrar a la serpiente gigante aun no tenían nada con que matar a la serpiente y al instante Ron recordó los colmillos de basilisco que Hermione había metido en su chaqueta y empezó a lanzarlos sobre la serpiente pero fallo y neville grito – espera ya vuelvo, distráela y no dejes que desaparezca - ron aun seguía con ese horrible nudo en la garganta que no le permitia hablar y se quedo en el mismo lugar mirando a los ojos a esa serpiente mientras pensaba – si me matas no perderé nada, no hay nada que pueda perder…- y entonces grito – Matame – y vio como la serpiente se iva acercando hacia el con sigilo, Ron estaba preparado para su muerte y es que realmente no le importaba morir.

Que estabas pensando Ron- dijo la voz de Harry, Ron se había desmayado y al parecer toda la guerra ya había terminado, ya no se veian hechizos rebotando por todos lados y se notaba un ambiente mas tranquilo pero inundado de tristeza, ron se sentía muy desconcertado y dijo – donde esta Hermione? Necesito verla- las ultimas palabras las dijo con una desesperación que enchinaba la piel, ron se dio cuenta que Harry lo observaba mientras negaba con la cabeza y recordó todo, el destello verde que chocaba en el pecho de hermione robándole su precida vida, y Ron rompió en llanto y sintió el abrazo de Harry que también lloraba y no podía creer que Hermione ya no fuera a estar mas con ellos, Harry exclamo – Por fin ah terminado todo, voldemort ah muerto ,no hay ningún horrocrux, Neville mato a Nagini con la espada de gryffindor ya todo estará bien amigo- y Ron se puso de pie de una manera muy precipitada y grito – NO HARRY NADA ESTARA BIEN HERMIONE ESTA MUERTA, que podría llegar a estar bien – estaba enojado aunque sabia que Harry no tenia la culpa, pero le sorprendia que dijera asi tan fácil que todo iva a estar bien, Harry lo miro con los ojos llorosos – lo se amigo nada volverá ser lo mismo sin ella, y se que el dolor que tengo de la perdida de hermione no es lo mismo que tu sientes… - Ron lo miro y añadió- Yo la amo Harry – y Harry contesto – Siempre lo supe Ron.

Ron camino sobre el gran comedor y vio a su familia destrozada por la muerte de Fred, Tonks y Lupin, pero cuando se acerco Ron hacia Ellos, ginny corrió rápidamente a abrazar a su hermano y le dijo – vamos ron por aquí – y lo dirigió hacia un pedazo de mesa donde estaba recostada hermione como si estuviera dormida y eso le dio a Ron una ultima esperanza de que ella despertaría en cuanto escuchara su voz, el se fue acercando poco a poco mientras decía en cada paso – Hermione – pero hermione no reacciono, Ron la miro y tomo su mano que se encontraba helada y rompió en llanto.


End file.
